legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
March Onward To Your NIGHTMARE (Nightmare's theme song)
Performed by: DA Games From: Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Lyrics Verse One: What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind? What is it you think you see, from the signs in your mind? OOH WELL THE NIGHTS BEGAN HARDER AND HARDER AS THE TIME SLOWLY FLIED! AND THE MEMORIES REPEATED 'TILL ALL OF YOUR DREAMS MADE YOU CRY! Verse Two: Forced down, holding back your tears, Charging closer to the death we desire You are required! Your soul's about to meet its master It's about to expire! Maybe it's the end you seek But it results in defeat, Unleash the nightmare inside! Pre Chorus: MARCH! (TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO) ONWARD! (THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED) TO THE NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE) WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE! Chorus: WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN! WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE! HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS ESCAPE DENIED, SO NOW YOU CHARGE, THE END WILL NOW RISE! Verse Three: WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE DARKNESS TAKING OVER YOUR DEMISE? WHAT WAS IT YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THROUGH THE TEARS OF YOUR EYES? OH WELL THE NIGHTS WOULD END LOUDER AND LOUDER AND CORRODE YOUR DISGUISE! AND THE REST BEGAN TO FEED ON YOUR SOUL AS YOU SAID YOUR GOODBYES! Verse Four: FORCED, DOWN, DOWN BELOW THE SURFACE, YOUR BLOOD SHOT EYES DIVIDE! YOUR TIME IS NIGH YOUR DOOMS ABOUT TO BE EXPOSED AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO EXPIRE! MAYBE IT'S THE LIGHT YOU NEED BUT ALL THAT'S LEFT IS DEFEAT, UNLEASH THE NIGHTMARE INSIDE! Pre Chorus: MARCH! (TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO) ONWARD! (THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED) TO THE NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE) WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE! Chorus: WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN! WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE! HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS ESCAPE DENIED, SO NOW YOU CHARGE, THE END WILL NOW RISE! MAAAAAAAAARCH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, RUN THROUGH THE SHINING GAAAAAATES DEFEND YOURSELF, WITH EVERY MOVE YOU TAAAAAKE GATHER YOUR COURAGE YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUR MIND SAVE EVERY TEAR THAT YOU SHED FOR MANKIND LET THEM KNOW OF YOU'RE FREEEEEEE!!! Forced down, down for far too long,Take your wings and flyy! Pre Chorus: MARCH! (TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO) ONWARD! (THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED) TO THE NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE) WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE! Chorus: WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN! WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE! HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS ESCAPE DENIED, SO NOW YOU CHARGE, THE END WILL NOW RISE! NOTHING TO FEAR,RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIFE!!Category:Character Themes Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Music of the Multi-Universe